Galaxy Patrolman
An elite, best-of-the-best, all alien police force that uphold the galactic laws. Despite only being 38 members strong, they've held the peace since age 600. Equipped with technology to make up for their lack of strength, the galactic patrol attempt only to help. Only aliens may select this path. Path Features: Keeping the peace (Level 11): You are recognized as an officer of the galaxy patrol, and become an arm of it's authority. You are granted a standard issue galaxy patrol ray gun. On Patrol (Level 15): You gain a +4 bonus to instinct checks when attempting to sense. On a success, you can check a creatures karma. A creature of negative karma grants you advantage for discipline rounds. Enforcing the law (Level 19): Once per day, you may spend an action point to set an extra condition for battle. Choose one of the four options below, any creature who breaks this rule takes a -3 penalty to attack and damage for the remainder of combat. No Deflecting, No Blocking, No Flying, No Items Galaxy Patrolman powers: Level 11 at will powers Palm-to-chin You strike an enemy in the chin with your palm At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength mod damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, they are dazed for 1d3 rounds. Hip Fire You quickly fire your ray gun from your hip At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2w damage. level 11 encounter powers Front-kick-to-chest Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage. Well aimed shot Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Speed+3 vs Reaction Hit: 3w damage. Level 14 utility powers Fast Draw Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Immediate Reaction Ranged 4 Trigger: An enemy declares a charge on you Effect: Make a basic ranged attack with your ray gun. If you hit, the enemy stops in his track and takes damage as normal. On a miss, your enemy gains an additional +2 to hit you with the charge Elite Pose Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Standard Action Stance Effect: Any creatures with a level that is lower than your own have a -4 penalty to attack rolls made against you while this stance lasts. Level 16 Daily powers Patrolman Combination Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, Three attacks Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If all three attacks hit, the target is weakened(save ends) Miss: If all attacks miss, the patrolman regains and may spend tier healing surges Eagle eye shot Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature Attack: Speed+5 vs Reaction Hit: 4w damage. Miss: You may try the attack again. If it misses again, the power has failed. Level 20 Ultimate powers Elite Shooting Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Fullround Action Ultimate burst 5 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 7w + Spirit damage. Miss: 3w + 30 damage Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Aliens